


One last Job

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, Danger, Drougs, F/F, Gay, Job - Freeform, Love, Money, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Frank is in Prison, he has one last Job for Chloe, Dangerous and then there is James and Rachel who starting to get worrierd.





	One last Job

Chloe look the man with the dark eyes behind the grit, how stupid he look in his orange prison uniform but she is not completely innocent, thats also her faoult. Frank Bowers, former Arcadia Bays droug dealer and now in Prison beacuse of Chloe. "Price, pls." the Blonde man with the tattoos ask her, the blue haird only in her skull tanktop and Punk jeans lean up and take a breath. "I...I Just dont want thats some trick of you Frank." she say to him "If this was some trick you would now, Price come on, one last Job and youre done." Chloe look up and think for some moments and say "Okay, so wahts your plan?" 

"Thats all? Sounds easy to me." Chloe say and stand up from the chair she was sitting "But Chloe, stay save, you know how he can be" Frank say seriously, Chloe let out a small smile and walking out from the Visitor area, after getting out of this shithole shes on the Parking lot and Check her Phone, she got one new massege from Rachel:  ** R: Hey Chloe im waiting at the Junkyard for you, see you and love you.  ** after Chloe read the text she hop in her Truck and driving to the Junkyard.

Arrived at the Junkyard she see how Rachel is leaning over there selfmade  writing desk making homework, Chloe lean against the wall watching her. Rachel looks up smile and say "Hey, wehre wehre you?" Chloe steps towards her sitting on a wodden box next to Rachel and say "Visiting a friend" Chloe dont want that Rachel gets into this, she hatet the Jobs and deals Chloe made with Frank. "Really? wich friend?" Rachel say have one eyebrown up "Trevor, he neede some Skate advice" Chloe say and watch over the homework Rachel is writting. Rachel looks over Chloe take her Face and give her a kiss, Chloe smile and Rachel say "youre mine Chloe Price, dont forget that" "How could I ever forget that, I love you" and they kiss again.  


Some time has Passed and now they lying at the Couch in there hide and seek, Rachel sitting and Chloe have her legs on Rachels tights "will you come tomorrow?" the blond ask Chloe looking up from her Theater notes "Yeah you have sample? I will try kay?" Chloe say and Rachel smiles. Back in Rachels home nearly all sleep expect from Chloe, she pulls out from Rachels hug and go carefully to James office, she moust searching for Clues for her tomorrow deal, thankfully the Ambers trust Chloe and she can get in. After some time has passed she found the right file _Oh shit, with that people hang Frank out? Oh it will go_ she thinks and go back. She want walk up the stairs as James came across "Chloe, waht are you doing this late?" Chloe rub the neck of hers and say "I was just thirsty, now its better, good night James" and she is quickly gone.

The next morning Chloe already has her chlotes on, Rachel still sleeps, she has the morning free because her classes fall out and the teacher want that she has time she can focus on the new play. "Good Morning" ah sleepy Rachel say to Chloe, Chloe walks over and lean to Rachel give her a kiss "Good Morning" both smile at each other. Chloe want stand up but Rachel grap her hand say "no, dont go. cuddel with me here" "You know I wish that but I have to go home, some helping" Chloe say looking Rachel directly in her beautiful morning face "okay but you leave a call or massege wehn your done and then you come to my sample?" Rachel say still holding her gilfriends arm "Yeah Drama queen I will leave a massege and like I said yeaterday I try. can I plaese go know? I think I need my hand maybe later for other things!" Chloe say flirty, Rachel smirks and let her go.

Rachel doing her morning things and put on a black thight jeans with blue sneakers, a black tanktop and a blouse-Jacket from Chloe, she heading downstairs for late breakfast. Her Mom and dad wehre allready finished, Rachel sit down and take a bagle and other things. After she finished and help her mom cleaning it up she check her Phone, after shes done she make some small talk with her Parents "Oh sweety, you know Chloe can alwys have a glass of water in your room." her dad say to her "Waht do you mean?" Rachel ask courius "last night I meet her wehn she was in the kitchen, pls. tell her its okay you know you two can have all drinks in youre room, not that Chloe get hurt becuase she fall from the stairs in the night" James say to his daughter "Yeah, I will tell her thanks dad" and she go back in her room.

Chloe is in the Kitchen, her mom made her lunch its know 2 pm, she write her mom a text say all is fine and the food was good as always also that she will sleep at Rachel again, her mother dont should get worried. She pack some things also some stuff Frank has told her and go to her Truck, she check her Phone and from an unkown number she get the adress wehre she has to go, its outside Arcadia bays, one last check and she starts driving. Arrived at the adress still sitting in her Truck she make a quick call,

** C: Hey Rach youre okay how is Theater? **

** R: Allways the same Chloe, wehre are you? I tought you come? **

** C: Yeah Im sorry, Im with Justin and the others at the skate Park but I promise we will see tonight, I love you Rachel **

** R: I love you too **

Chloe hang up and Rachel stand in front of Blackwell have her eyes clearly on Justin and the others why did she lye to me? waht is she up to? rachel thinks and getting quick home. Its know 4 pm as Rachel arrived at home her Dad is in his office "Hey dad" Rachel say "Hey sweetie, you okay, you dont sound like it" her dad say, she step in his office and say sad "Chloe, she lyed to me, I dont know why and about waht, im worried" James look over his daughter and let out sight and say "Rachel honey, I think I know why. It was yesterday, I saw Chloe and Frank talking, about something, she diddnt see me and I dont want to bring it up yesterday" Rachel looks suprised and say "Waht do you mean they have talked? In prsion? No! Why? She has again a Job? No Dad we have to found her!" 

Chloe has her gun with her and step in that old aparrtment building, she goes up the stairs wearing her usual punk outfit, she came to the room 248 and step in, no one here, she search for the box Frank told her and found it real quick, she crack the code and steal the money. She call the number and some time later a guy with more tattoos then Frank showed up has short brown hair and a scar in his face "You moust be Damon, Frank told me all" Chloe say, Damon looks over Chloe smile and say "Frank was right about you, so wehres the Money?" Chloe give him the money and hear how he talks with Frank. "Good Job Child, here with best greetings From Frank you two are even now" and he gave Chloe money in a envelope, Chloe smiles and he was gone.

Chloe check her Phone and see 10 masseges 5 unanswerd calls Rachel is flipping out she thinks, she call her

** R: CHLOE GOOD, ARE YOU OKAY? **

** C: Keep Clam Rachel im okay, Im on my way out **

** R: CHLOE YOU BETTER GO OUT WEHRE EVER YOU ARE. I KONW YOU HAVE A DEAL WITH FRANK **

** C: WAHT?! HOW WHO? **

is the last Rachel hear on the Phone, she hear a scream and then the Phone hung up. "DAD PLS. DRIVE FASTER!" Rachel say in Panik, and hold her Phone up seeing how close they are to find Chloe, she tracked her Phone.

"Ouh" Chloe say "You think, you just break in and steal my Money? Waht girl are you? a man say "I.....I just did my Job" Chloe say and want to stand up "For who? Damon? hes a pice of shit and know you will feel it too" the men say start to put out his knife and cut Chloe at her arm , he punsh her in her face and with his feet he punsh her in her rips. Chloe just lying there, bleeding and caint say or move anything, she try to look to her left she hears her Phone ring but caint go, she feels how the blood runs out from her body and her head start to get hurt more and more, her sight gets blurry.

"CHLOE!" Rachel run over to her "CHLOE! PLS SAY ANYTHING CHLOE!" Rachel hold her in her arms she try to stop the bleeding "DAD" Rachel yells in Panik her Dad already call the Ambulance "Chloe, you dont leave me!" Rachel yell at her with tears in her eyes, her hands are coverd in Chloes blood, she give her a softley kiss and the next moments are for Rachel like she was in slow motion.

 

** 5 days after **

Chloe is lying in her bed with a bandage over her head and arm, her rips have a big pflaster and her is bored. Rachel is beside her doing her homework, she wasnt in School since that happend and try so to catch all up "Hey" Chloe say weak Rachel smiles and give her a kiss "You have to go to School, Im not allowed to stand up, we caint do anything" the blue haird say Rachel looks over Chloe hug her very carefully and say "Thats just the best, im just glad i diddnt lost you, youre my everything Chloe" and give her another gentle Kiss, Chloe stroke over Rachels arm and they both cuddeling close.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Past edit:  
> the man who punshd Chloe got arrestet, Frank dont call Chloe ever again for a Job but from Time to Time she visit him and Damon is anywehre but not in Arcdia bay anymore.


End file.
